finalrealitylrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Kingdom of Tiamat
The Holy Kingdom of Tiamat is the nation situated on the Eastern side of the Rift. The nation is spread across an ocean, and is formed of numerous islands. The ocean that the Kingdom occupies covers an expanse of roughly 20 million kilometres.The nation hasn't advanced technologically as much as the Galdovian Empire, but their embrace of magic has lead to amazing magical developments. Their architecture very much resembles that of England during the Industrial Revolution. The Kingdom is split into 183 territories of various sizes, with the largest central island of Tiamat containing their capital city, Tiamat (The Tiamatians are not known for their creative naming). The territories elect 8 representatives, the Maesters every 5 years, who hold council with the King every 6 months. The King takes everything his Maesters say very seriously when it comes to ruling the nation. In addition, the council is joined by the High Preist of the Church of Tiamat, who also has influence on the ruling of the nation. The current King, King Franscesco di Lorén, his wife, and their son and daughter are much loved by the public for their caring attitude towards their subjects. Society and Culture Tiamatian culture is much more of a sliding scale than that of the Empire. The aristocracy generally live in huge mansions, either in the centre of the cities, or in the middle of the countryside. For leisure, these wealthy extended familes often hold magnificent balls, indulging their guests with the very finest food, drink and music. In addition, they often partake in hunting on their estates. While most of these families make their fortunes through trading, politics and farming, some operate more illicite activities. In addition, inter-family wars are hardly a rare occurence. On the other side of Tiamatian culture, is the working class. Most citizens either work on the farms in the countryside, or in the magitek factories at the centre of the cities. While the Chocobo Knights generally succeed in protecting the public from beasts, criminals and the occasional rogue Black Mage, attacks are still fairly common. The majority of the populace follow the goddess Tiamat, and nearly every town, village and city has at least a church or chapel. The Church of Tiamat has huge influence, due to its number of subjects. The Church believes that magic should be available to all, as it is a blessing of Tiamat, although black magic is still fairly restricted. White Mages act as healers and reverends for their local congregations. Although she hasn't appeared in public for over 200 years, the entire nation believes that She exists. The are very few atheists in Tiamat, as it is more likely for someone to believe that She exists, without following Her, or possibly believe in Her existence, but not believe She is a goddess. In fact, there is documented evidence of Her existence, in the form of videos recorded in magicite, a technology that has existed in Tiamat for well over 500 years. In addition, the high-ranking members of the Church claim to have met Her on multiple occassions, as they are often called to speak with her within her compound at the heart of the capital. Tiamat generally appears as a beautiful woman, with long white hair and piercing red eyes, that symbolise a righteous fire burning inside of her. The emblem of the Church (which varies between sects) is a dragon motif. Style and Fashion Technology While Tiamat hasn't advanced as far as Galdovia, they have developed some relatively unique technologies of their own. Using the natural magical properties of magicite ore, Tiamatians have learned how to attune to this flow of power, and use it for other purposes. Because of this, their high tech industry employs vast numbers of mages to work in production. Category:Nations Category:IC Information